


the door of phases ( under construction )

by pixieyoshi



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: 50/50 happy ending or no happy ending, Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling, Distance closes, Doyoung is in love with Yoshi, Doyoung thinks falling for Yedam is a phase, DoyoungxYedam, M/M, Opening up to one another, Semi-Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, Yedam has a bad relationship with his dad, Yedam is slow at opening up, YedamxDoyoung, dodam, uncertain about ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieyoshi/pseuds/pixieyoshi
Summary: In which Doyoung's room watches his growth throughout his years. Items leave, sheets change, his wardrobe cleaned. But, the largest change results from a family friend's son needing to share a room with him.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't found any Doyoung and Yedam fics,  
> so instead of waiting I decided to make one myself.  
> I have had this in my drafts for a bit; I have about six  
> fully pre-made chapters and my seventh one in the  
> making. But, please be patient if you are reading this!  
> I am a senior who is currently drowning in college applications  
> and distance-learning assignments (help) but, thank you for  
> clicking on this story and stay safe + wear a mask!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this new version of this story will start off somewhat the same and transition off to be a bit different than the original plot. it'll include the same context, problems, and warnings of underage drinking but I thought the story was getting off-road and needed to steer it back but I was a lot of chapters into the story already so why not just fix it up. anyways! this chapter is just chapter one and two combined. and I'll be back with recollecting the other ones next! thank you for being patient and enjoy <3

There's a reason for everything, Doyoung reminds to himself as he finds the sight of unfamiliar sets of luggage sitting in front of his house's entrance. He stares at the dark blue one, blinking a couple of times as his mother brings in two at once as she wasn't the type for second trips. "Dobby sweetie, help bring in the stuff." She tells from afar as she makes her way into the main room. Her voice brings him back to reality and he immediately thinks without doing, it's until another hand reaches for the handle at the same time as him. 

  
  
  


Looking up, his eyes lock on a new face. Fresh and sweet with a smile that hides behind his cherry bruised lips. He found his eyes wandering, noticing how his adam's apple bopped up and down due to nervousness, he presented the same lost expression Doyoung had and he was sure they were on the same boat. "I'll get it." Doyoung mumbles, grabbing onto the handle before the unnamed boy could do anything about it. He removes his hand from the area of the suitcase and trails behind the curly-haired redhead. 

  
  
  


Surely, things happen for a reason. 

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


Yedam wasn't fazed by the fact that he was moving once again. Hoping through South Korea, enrolled in and out of schools as their place of residency was never stable. But, it was until he found his mother crying in their small shared bedroom that they rented out with a kind family. She shed tears of joy, gripping onto her cell phone as she thanked a new voice through the line. Yedam assumed she got a new job, maybe a raise with financial aid, or was given some heart-piercing news; in the best way of course. That's when she found her seventeen-year-old son staring at her through the crack of the doorway. Slipping to get up from the hardwood floor, she pulled the handle that revealed Yedam. 

  
  
  


"We found a place, a secure one. I got in contact with an old friend of mine and she's allowing us to stay with her since they have an extra bedroom." She has her phone in her right hand, line present as she gripped Yedam's hand with a gentle hold. "you'll go to school in Seoul. There's a lot of entertainment companies there and maybe you can try to—"

  
  
  


Yedam smiles, "It's okay mom. I'm glad you found us a new place." His mother's expression softened, suddenly an element of hurt dragged against her face as she knew her son had a love for music. "When are we leaving?"

  
  
  


"Well, we don't have much to pack. So, we will be leaving this weekend. I'll inform the Kang's and make sure to thank them."

  
  
  


The brunette nods, "I never do."

  
  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


Doyoung hadn't realized that his mother had little to no friends. Maybe it was because she was too busy with her job and there was no time to spend time for herself. So, once he figured out that an old close friend of hers would be moving in this weekend was something that didn't bother Doyoung. 

  
  
  


That was until they figured out she has a son. A crucial detail that trailed her identity, but, his mother could be quite forgetful and he couldn't blame her. He was informed that they were the same age, he was a bit on the quiet side as he hasn't had the best social interactions with others so it was Doyoung's job to make him feel welcomed. But, there was another problem. 

  
  
  


The one single room was reformed to fit only the stuff of one person. It was a guest room, it replicated a life-size box and Ms. Bang didn't complain about the area as she was grateful for everything they've been given so far. 

  
  
  


Mrs. Kim respected privacy dearly, she really did. But, with the circumstances they were under; she couldn't allow her friend's son to sleep in their living room for the remaining time they'd be together. Sure, they also owned a small loft space that was good for relaxing but she also found that unacceptable and unwelcoming. Yedam, of course, not wanting to make a fuss, tries to convince Mrs. Kim that he's fine with sleeping whenever as long as it's appropriate. But, Doyoung is sure she won't budge even if the boy tells her it's okay. 

  
  
  


"Dobby, your room is quite large. Do you mind allowing Yedam to share with you? You have half of that closet space empty as well, I think it'll be a good place."

Doyoung's eyes slightly widen, he can't respond because Yedam begins to panic. Noticing the sudden change in his expression he doesn't want to make things harder for him, "N—No! It's okay, I can sleep in the living room or loft it's totally—"

  
  
  


"Dobby, you have a queen-sized bed, right? You two should fit on there." She questions the boy, ignoring Yedam's words as a result. Mrs. Kim didn't mean to not acknowledge the boy's words, but she wanted to ensure that everything was top-tier for Yedam. Doyoung's eyes soften, returning back to their normal state so he answers with a small nod. "great, Yedam. Let's move you into Doyoung's room okay?" 

  
  
  


Ms. Bang watches as her friend leaves, she gestures to her son that it's no use in changing her mind and Doyoung internally agrees. Shortly, Yedam watches his mother drag their stuff and follows Mrs. Kim to their new rooms. Doyoung and Yedam stand in the living room, a couple of inches away from each other as they want to stay a safe distance between them. "So, Yedam right?"

  
  
  


Yedam nods, "Dobby?"

  
  
  


"Doyoung." He corrects, although the nickname was acceptable. They weren't exactly close. "you can use it once I get comfortable with you." 

  
  
  


"Okay.."

  
  
  


"Sorry if that sounded passive aggressive." Doyoung shortly apologizes, Yedam shakes his head as he didn't process it in a rude way. "look...I don't know how this is gonna work out. But, let's get along okay?"

  
  
  


"Yeah." Yedam's one-word responses don't make Doyoung feel any more secure. But, he can sense the fact that he and his mother have gone through some rough phases. He wasn't a rude child who was selfish enough to gatekeeper a room, but he knew the adjustment would take some time to get used to. Sharing a room with a stranger, a bed, a closet, and making everything in the space theirs. It was going to take a lot of time. 

  
  
  


But, the room of Kim Doyoung has been through some phases as well. Just like Yedam and his mother. His bed has watched his moments, been tainted with soft tears and yearned mumbles of reassurance. It was those moments that made Doyoung; Doyoung. Though, one simple change could lead to a whole new character. 

  
  
  
  
  


__

  
  
  
  


The first night came along and Doyoung's room became known as Doyoung's and  _ Yedam's _ room. The other half of his closet was now occupied with a small number of clothes, a couple of graphic t-shirts, and two sweatshirts. A pair of rough jeans that seemed to be overused and worn out. Doyoung gulped, realizing how much he had for himself because his mother was an independent and hardworking woman. Being the son of a nurse made his life a bit,  _ comfortable _ , as he didn't want to sound spoiled. But, he will say that he did get more than others received.

Doyoung rummaged through the bottom of his closet, mainly because there was a small storage place that held older clothes of his that he didn't necessarily wear daily. He grabs a pair of sweatpants, an acceptable t-shirt to give to Yedam who's sitting on his, well,  _ their _ bed quietly. "You can take these, it's probably been a long day so you can shower first." He offers, Yedam looks up to him. A confused expression that is steady and clear, he wants to steer that hesitant emotion off his face because he wants him to feel comfortable. Though Doyoung knows how to emphasize time, he wants them to be settled quickly even if it contradicts his own beliefs. "oh, the shower is down the hall." He informs, Yedam nods and gives a tiny cheeky smile, though the curves of his lips are barely noticeable.

Once Yedam takes off from their room, Doyoung flops down onto the large cushion. Face pressed into the sheet, head running miles as he couldn't think properly with the new change. He slips his phone out of his sweatpants pocket, unlocking it with one hand he finds his friend's group chat and begins to type.

doyoung    
> I've been busy all day, sorry guys

jihoon   
> for the whole ten hours?? sheesh what type of studying did you get wrapped into

doyoung   
> none. I had to help my mom's friend and her son move into our house. he shares a room with me now

junkyu   
> when you use periods I get passive aggressive vibes from you

doyoung   
> but then it's just one long run-on-sentence?

junkyu   
> that's okay it's a text message not an essay

jihoon   
> are we gonna ignore the fact that doyoung now has a roommate

jeongwoo  
> yeah

jihoon   
> -.-

Doyoung now shuts off his phone, that's all his friends had to hear about because really there wasn't anything else interesting to add to the story. He can feel the buzzes go off, knowing Jihoon, he definitely had a lot of questions and his answers would be as bland as salt. He mentally apologizes to the older as he didn't have anything juicy to spill. Doyoung removes himself from his bed by pushing up with his hands and landing on his feet when he gains the momentum to. He turns his heels, heading out the door to direct himself to the kitchen.

As much as he loves food, he does enjoy a good voice as well. The muse enters his ear when he steps out of his room, their tone loud but gentle as the volumes juxtaposed their definitions clearly. His eyebrows raise and suddenly his ears are engaged, his feet move on their own and with only a couple of large steps. Doyoung's face is now staring at his bathroom door.

Yedam is behind that door, in the shower probably scrubbing his hair and unaware that someone can hear his voice. Doyoung knows that he should leave and scurry off to go about his night, but, for some reason, his heart smiles although the action doesn't display on the outside. He will admit, Yedam has a nice voice.

Once again, he turns his heels and heads off to the kitchen to get himself a late-night snack. Since he likes to study later within the day, he prepares himself some treats to keep his motivation going. According to Google, the brain is known to execute more creative thinking due to exhaustion which sounds terrible but Doyoung has accepted this little piece of information once the beginning of high school started.

Finding his figure entering the kitchen, he finds his mother and Ms. Bang quietly chatting away with each other. Mugs in their hands as they occupy a smaller walkway of the area, "Making snacks Dobby? Can you bring some for Yedam as well?" Doyoung nods from his mother's request, he scoots by quietly to grab a plate and places it on the quartz surface.

"Is he allergic to anything?" He directs the question to specifically Ms. Bang.

Ms. Bang shakes her head, "He doesn't. But, thank you for being thoughtful about that."

"Well, I wouldn't want him dying the first night here." Doyoung chuckles, though the idea of it would be terrifying to the eye. He brushes through the two older women to open the fridge, he grabs an assortment of fruit and places them on the counter. He starts to pick through the strawberries, raspberries, and pre-made slices of watermelon to place on the awaiting porcelain. "can Yedam sleep with a light on at night?"

"Ah, that's a question you should ask him. I'm unsure."

"Alright then." Doyoung softly responds, he washes the berries in a separate bowl after placing the containers back into their designated spots in the refrigerator. After placing the fruit into one huge bowl, he grabs a small cup and walks to the pantry to grab a bag of granola. Unzipping the bag, he pours in a good amount for two and doesn't forget to take two small bottles that hold a fruit blend. "I'll take my leave." He mutters before heading back to his room, Mrs. Kim gives him a gentle smile.

"He may seem reserved, but he's got a lot on his mind." Mrs. Kim tells and takes a sip of her tea. "I hope he and Yedam can get along."

"I'm wishing the same."

Doyoung's a kind kid, he's patient and knows when to have limitations depending on the person he's with. With his friends Jihoon, Junkyu, and Jeongwoo; or formally known as his j-line named friends. He's more outgoing and expressive with his words as they were three boys who deserved a lot of love. While in contrast with his Japanese tutor, Hamada Asahi, he takes it slow with getting to know him and open up as they still are semi-strangers to each other.

Now, Doyoung has to figure out his pace with Yedam. From his understanding, there are phases he's gone through, and based on the information he has, he's sure there's stuff he's hiding underneath the surface of his words to conceal the worries others might have for him. He doesn't want to budge every piece of information out of him, nor drop his whole backstory in one night to get everything out the way. That was a stupid and more, _disrespectful_ route to go he felt.

After a few minutes of settling himself in his room, he has the treats placed on his desk and he waits patiently for Yedam to return back from his shower. Doyoung believes he should be freaking out more, that he should be uncomfortable with his situation and find the adjustments odd. But, oddly, he  _ doesn't _ . 

Maybe he's unfazed due to the fact of the obvious possibility that could have led to Yedam's mother and him moving in with them. Which could also lead to the ‘maybe’ of him not acting strange. But, it was basic human decency to show kindness to a stranger, especially with the unawareness of the hurdles they've been jumping.

He decided to brush away Yedam from his mind, realizing that time was ticking and the day wasn't going to last forever. Doyoung grabs his own set of new clothes for his shower, heading off to the guest one as no one was occupying it at the moment. As he's about to leave his room, the door is pushed open and shortly his face kisses the surface of it. Yedam, who was completely unaware of his leave, realizes that he's accidentally slammed the boy with the door as he caught Doyoung sitting on the floor. "S—Sorry!"

"It's alright..." He mumbles, rubbing his nose to ease the pain.

"I probably should've knocked first." Yedam mumbles to himself.

"You don't need to, it's our room now." Doyoung reminds. He collects his clothes from the floor and stands up, "did you put your clothes in the hamper?"

Yedam nods.

"Alright, well. There's fruit on the table, some granola and juice if you want a snack. I study pretty late just for your information."

"That's fine," Yedam responds, eyes taking a quick glance to the platter on the boy's desk. "should I set up space on the floor? I'm kind of tired and—"

"Just rest on the bed. My mom's right, it's big enough for us so it won't matter." Doyoung says, he gently pushes his way out the doorway. "I'll be back."

"Okay..."

And there, Yedam was left with himself and the new room that he was now able to call his. It still felt a bit odd, a bit  _ wrong _ in his opinion. He didn't understand how his living state changed in a blink of an eye, haste and too sudden. But, he still displayed his appreciation for the Kim family for their generosity. He shouldn't overthink too much, walking over to Doyoung's bed he sits on the left side and on the edge. It's the side closest to Doyoung's desk and now he can easily extend his arms to reach out for pieces of fruit. He first grabs a sliced strawberry, chomping it quietly and allowing the sounds from the action fill the silent room. It's been a while since he's had his own room, in fact, he's sure the last time this was given to him was when he was an infant. He savors the small moment, the silence, the sweet flavor that spread across his tongue with each munch.

Yedam feels at  _ ease _ , which is rare as this time it feels genuine. Sure, he does have some worries about his adjustment with Doyoung, but, he's sure they'll get along quite well. As long as he respects his boundaries and he respects his, he'll be content with the future and his time with the Kim’s.

He stops before putting a raspberry in his mouth, holding it between his pointer finger and thumb gently as he thinks. Yedam knew that sharing a room with Doyoung would mean he'd have to get to know him, but, to what extent? He wasn't the most sociable person, with hopping schools and never staying in one place for long; he hasn't necessarily learned the ideal long-term friendship that'll help him in the long run. He pops the fruit in his mouth, chewing to help execute his thinking cells to work. "Asking him about his day is stupid, we spent it together."

Yedam lets out a sigh, dropping himself back onto the mattress. He spins his body ninety degrees to align himself with the cushions direction. With Doyoung's bed being located in the corner, he takes the space near the wall and decides to rest for the time being.

But, unaware of his own tiredness. Yedam falls asleep in minutes, hair still damp and no blanket over his cold body. It's not long until Doyoung returns back to their room, finding the granola bowl still filled and only a couple of pieces of fruit picked from the plate. He sighs, but not in a disappointed manner as he understood that Yedam was tired. The brunette is currently curled up in a ball, hands clasped together as he sleeps his night away. It's only nine-twenty three. Either too late or too early for students to be up, to Doyoung it's the second description.

Before sitting down in his seat to begin his work, Doyoung grabs his blanket that rests on the right side of the bed. He assumed Yedam either fell asleep too quickly to care about covers, or he fell asleep aware of the fact that it was next to him but was hesitant to use it due to Doyoung not being there. He unfolds it silently, waving it around and placing it over Yedam as he feels more content with leaving him comfortable. Doyoung watched as he as well unfolded the way he undid his blanket. But, instead of forcing him too, Yedam came clean with his own actions once he felt in a safe position.

It's the steadiness Doyoung emphasizes, which is a blessing and a curse that'll lead to some confusion in the future. But, for now, he turns on his lamp and shuts off his main lights. He grabs his textbook, opening it up to the needed pages, and begins his work while Yedam sleeps comfortably.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is chapter three and four combined. I think chapter five will be a bit different and there will be underage drinking in this story to remind you. I'll be putting context warnings before each chapter starts to warn you and reminder that doyoung + yedam are the same age :3

The next day, Yedam finds the invading light from the risen sun intruding his peaceful sleep as the beam peaks through Doyoung’s curtains that weren’t fully shut from the night before. There’s an unfamiliar sheet that covers a large portion of his body, he was confident that he had gone to sleep without any. But, based on the situation he was in Doyoung clearly was the reason behind his warmth. It’s all until he turns to his right, as he keeps himself close to the side that is welcomed with Doyoung’s wall. Doyoung’s sleepy self greets him a startling good morning as he fully hasn’t comprehended that he was sharing a room and bed with the male. He has his body sprawled out, no layers on his body as the end of the blanket only covers his left foot. His mouth was semi-open drool dripping from the side as he seemed to be in a deep sleep, knowing studies could get tiring. The boy probably was struggling to get a good amount.

Yedam removes the given blanket from him slowly and attempts to get off Doyoung's bed. Since he was on the side of where the wall was, he'd have to step carefully to jump over Doyoung and not wake him up. It's an easy task, he gets near the end and takes the risk of jumping onto the hardwood floor. Luckily he makes it and Doyoung is still fast-asleep.

Now, Yedam doesn't know where he's going. The restroom was his first stop but after that, he had no clue. Returning would be a hassle, cause that would mean he’d have to jump over Doyoung and get himself situated once again. Besides, it was already ten a.m which was a reasonable time to start his day. So, Yedam makes the quick decision to leave and do his business. He could figure out the next details after.

It's not long until Mrs. Kim finds Yedam leaving the shared room, scurrying along quickly as he didn't want to be caught. But, of course, he had to fail at one thing today. As she realizes Yedam had left to go to the restroom, she waits until after he exits. "Yedam sweetie, are you hungry?" She calls when she hears a door open, Yedam, whose eyes unexpectedly widen, was surprised to hear Mrs. Kim's voice. Well, he shouldn't have as she is the owner of this house. "I'm making some waffles right now, why don't you wake up Doyoung and I'll start making plates."

"O—Okay!" He hesitantly responds, speed-walking back to Doyoung's room as he needed to fulfill her request. But, once he had opened the door, slowly this time of course. Doyoung was half-asleep sitting up on his bed. He rubbed his eyes, then ran a couple of fingers through his hair and blinked blankly at Yedam.

"Yes?" Doyoung quietly questions as he is confused to see Yedam simply standing in the doorway. The brunette points outside the room, quickly compiling a sentence to bring to him.

"Y—Your mom is making breakfast. She said to call you."

"Oh, okay." He mutters. Standing up and detaching himself from the mattress. Yedam quickly gets out of the way and stations himself in the hallway to allow Doyoung to exit the room without him blocking the way. "wait in the living room, I'll be there." Doyoung instructs before leaving the opposite way to do his business.

Yedam isn't much of a rebeller, but he wondered if Doyoung wanted to talk to him because of his words. Maybe he was overthinking it, it happens a lot but it's his second day here and he wonders about an excessive amount of things. Once Yedam enters the living room, the kitchen is right across from the area so Mrs. Kim spots him immediately. "Did Doyoung wake up? Your mother went out for a job interview if you were wondering."

"He did." As Yedam nods and takes a seat on the couch.

"Did you sleep well?" She then questions.

"Uh..yes I did. Thank you."

Yedam rubs his thighs with his hands, grasping onto his knees last as he didn't know how to respond. "Well...I don't want to seem like a bother to him. I did already invade his room."

"I'm sure you aren't. Don't worry sweetheart."

"Yeah, you aren't." As Doyoung pops out from the hallway. Stuffing his hands into his pocket, his eyes still a bit hazy from waking up. Washing his face didn't do an excellent job of boosting his energy, especially since he used the coldest water temperature possible. "is breakfast almost done? Do you have work today?" Doyoung shortly steers the conversation as he noticed how Yedam became quiet.

"I got my weekend off. So, I'll be returning next week and be full time. Depends on what will happen on Saturday and Sunday. Also, yes. The plates will be ready soon."

"Okay, can you put powdered sugar on mine?" Doyoung asked shortly, he looked at Yedam who still kept his mouth zipped. He walks over to his mother, tapping her shoulder, and points at him. Mouthing, ' _ his too _ ', before leaving towards the couch. His mother gives him a tiny smile, she knew Doyoung had no serious worries about Yedam. But, only worries that fell under his own umbrella. Mrs. Kim watched as Doyoung took a seat next to Yedam, the seat dipping accordingly to his action and the brunette beside him did not move. "did you sleep well?"

"Yep." Yedam awkwardly replies, trying hard to not pop the last letter of the word. "Did you?" 

"Well, I slept around three a.m. So, sure?" 

"You know," Yedam starts off, staring off into the space in front of him. "sleeping really late isn't good for you." 

"I'm aware," As Doyoung allows himself to fall back onto the couch's cushions. "it's a hard habit to break. Plus, I'm a busy guy. Homework isn't that fun and on top of that, studying for classes to actually understand the content isn’t much fun either." 

"That's understandable.." 

"Do you have any hobbies?" 

"Not really," Yedam answers, Doyoung nods as he listens. Though he didn't give the most detailed responses, he was appreciative of the fact that Yedam cared to respond. He watches as Yedam scoots a bit to the left, the direction away from Doyoung as he feels their knees touching. "how about you?" 

"I'm in the student council, I'm also in our school's choir. Not the most entertaining extracurriculars." 

"I think those are pretty cool." 

"It's subjective."

Yedam turns his head to finally face Doyoung, "Everyone loves music." 

The red-head then snaps a finger at him, "You forgot the council part." 

The older of the two seventeen-year-old sighs, Yedam turns his head back to the front and tries his best to hide his smile. "Yeah...I did." 

Mrs. Kim notices the small seeds of the pot being planted, their first step to becoming closer is only the beginning. They may be separate, but she's sure they're similar in their own ways and must figure these aspects out on their own. Doyoung, who looks over to peek if the food is ready, questions by giving her a thumbs up and a thumbs down. 

_ Thumbs up _ is all she gives before calling the two boys. She proposes a suggestion to her son. "Doyoung, I'm going to leave to run some errands. Why don't you boys do something fun while I'm out." 

You see,  _ fun  _ is also subjectiv e . 

But, the fun didn’t necessarily include Yedam. "I'm busy," Doyoung shuts down without any second thought. Yedam, who doesn't mind his pre-made plans, wants to reassure Mrs. Kim that it's fine and they could go venture out another time. But, with the unpleasant expression on her face, he'd rather not step in. "Jihoon and the others are coming over to study."

  
  


"You never told me this?" As she raises a brow, setting the finished breakfast plates onto the dining table for the two to consume. Doyoung gets up from the sofa first, directing himself to the location of where the food awaited. Yedam follows after a couple of seconds.

"They invade our home daily, I thought the unexpected would be expected by now." He says, pulling out two chairs so Yedam doesn't have to do it himself. "Jihoon is going to help me with Ap Physics, we're struggling."

"Well, make sure to introduce Yedam to them." She reminds him, which Doyoung was already planning. 

"I already had it in mind. When are you leaving?"

Mrs. Kim is currently cleaning the kitchen space, she leans over to the side to check the time on the microwave and it is about ten-twenty three. "I'll leave once I'm done cleaning everything. You guys will be okay?"

Yedam, whose back is faced towards her turns around to give a quick thumbs-up before resuming his meal. Doyoung's answer was obvious as he was left home most of the time, so having friend's over wasn't anything new to him. The two boys ate in silence, cleaning their plates and ensuring no food was wasted. It wasn't long until Mrs. Kim got done with her dishes and wiping down the counters. She shortly dashed to her room to finish getting ready and within twenty minutes or so, she was out the door with only a small goodbye as her last words for the morning. Doyoung, who was finished first notices how Yedam was sitting in his chair waiting. He didn't know if he was waiting for  _ him  _ or for Doyoung to give him further instructions. From his assumptions and mini Doyoung thoughts, he was unsure of what to do next as his mother and of course, Ms. Bang was out of the picture. Doyoung was now the one in charge. "I can clean your plate if you're done."

"If it's not any trouble," Yedam says, scooting it towards Doyoung. The red-head shakes his head as the task was simple and easy, trouble was far from its definition. "Thank you." He tells before Doyoung heads off to the sink to wash the plates.

Doyoung replies with a tiny nod and is off with washing their items. Yedam still occupies a seat at the table, unsure of where to go next as he felt a bit suffocated with only having Doyoung with him. "You're fine with me bringing my friends over right?" Doyoung questions from the sink, Yedam still has his bottom glued to the surface of the chair.

"Yeah, it's not my house anyways. You can do whatever you want."

"Just want to make sure you're okay with it. Having a ton of strangers around you isn't fun, especially when they may ask questions."

"It's fine," Yedam shakes his head, still content with Doyoung's own decisions. "I get them a lot."

"If you say so." Doyoung mutters before setting his full attention on the task. Yedam finally takes the chance to leave the dining table and finds his way back to Doyoung's room. The red-head watches from the sink, eyes trailing his moves as he scurries his way down the hall. His phone is in his right pocket, buzzing its day away as he knows his friends are already on their way. Because they come over so often, Doyoung has given a spare key to Jihoon as he was the oldest and most responsible of the three. So, with that said, they were able to barge in at any moment. He's on his second dish, scrubbing the excess food away that had stuck onto the porcelain's surface. Humming to himself an overplayed song that hasn't exited his mind yet, while he's entering the chorus and straying away from the build-up. He hears his front door twist open, the knob's lock becoming undone and three loud teenagers enter his home.

"Doyoungie! We're here!" Jihoon yells from the top of his lungs, though they were only a couple of feet away from each other. He deadpans towards the older, bringing a wet index finger near his lips to shush him. The older blonde puts his hands up to defend himself for his actions, "so, where's the boy?"

"Jumping right into the topic, huh?" Jeongwoo laughs, taking a seat on the couch with Junkyu. "he wouldn't stop talking about it when we were on our way here."

"He's in our room."

Jihoon smiles before speaking in a teasing tone, "Wow, already using ' _ ours _ ' when you guys just met. How sweet."

"You sound like a weirdo right now Jihoon." Junkyu comments from afar, the blonde sticks out a tongue to the ravenette who is currently next to Jeongwoo. "So when are we starting out study session?"

"When I'm done with these," As Doyoung sets the last plates into the dish rack to dry in. He wipes his moist hands with a towel and gestures Jihoon to locate himself with the others. "I'll be back, I'm going to get my stuff." Shortly, the brunette is off on his way to his room while Jihoon abides by his words. It's not long until Doyoung enters their room, Yedam laying on their bed stomach flat while he's scrolling through social media pages on his phone. He and Doyoung make eye-contact for a split second before Yedam pulls away. "Do you want to meet my friends? You can leave right after if you want, they're kind of loud."

"I think I'd rather stay here, don't wanna bother anyone."

"Trust me, you won't. In fact, the ones they'll bother is me because they know you're here."

Yedam sighs, he hates to interfere but he knows Doyoung's friends will continue bugging him as he supposed he was interesting news. Yedam gets up from his position and places himself on the floor to stand, "I guess I'll introduce myself. I don't want them bugging you for the rest of the day."

Doyoung nods, "Okay, wait in the hall. I just need to grab my stuff." The boys switch places, Doyoung enters while Yedam exits. They wait for each other and in a couple of minutes, they're both out of the small box and walking towards the living room. Yedam meets eyes with three pairs of eyes, six in total to be exact. One blonde, another who has ashy-brown hair, and lastly a ravenette. Jihoon, the blonde who Yedam is unfamiliar with claps

"You brought him out! I've been waiting for this moment."

"He's just going to introduce himself." Doyoung clears up, Yedam nods and follows the boy's lead. Once Doyoung places his stuff down near the coffee table, he turns to Yedam and places the spotlight on him unexpectedly. "whenever you're ready..." He whispers before ending his turn to speak.

"Uh..I'm Yedam and I'm seventeen. Yeah..." He believed it was a weak introduction, but, to the three it was more than enough. Jihoon is the first to go up to him, sticking out a hand and waiting for Yedam to accept it. Gratefully, he does.

"I'm Jihoon, you're always welcome to hang out with us."

Yedam's hand falls away from Jihoon, "Thank you, but...I'm not a student and I currently don't have anything to do. So, I'll pass."

"You can listen to our tea," Jeongwoo says before Yedam takes his leave. The brunette shakes his head as he wasn't necessarily interested in stranger's lives as the stories wouldn't make sense to him. "really? Well—"

"He already said no." Doyoung reminds it wasn't a verbal response but a physical one. He wanted to make sure Jeongwoo could see because he didn't want the younger to push the boy's buttons. "Jeongwoo, it's not really interesting when you don't know the people."

"Yeah, but it's interesting when it's about you." Junkyu teases. There's an implied backstory to his words that Yedam is unaware about, Doyoung who grits his teeth and uses his eyes to express his rising anger tells him to be quiet. "Sorry~"

"I'll go." Yedam gives them all a tiny smile and waves to the three new boys. He returns back to Doyoung's room, occupying his spare time by distracting himself with social media.

Doyoung takes a seat in front of the coffee table, legs crisscrossed as he places his physics textbook on top of the four-legged furniture's surface. Because of the distance between the surface and the book, Doyoung had dropped it on the table creating a loud thump. "You don't seem happy," As Junkyu raises a brow, "I was only teasing."

"When it comes to Yoshi you shouldn't tease." Jeongwoo reminds, Doyoung sends over a glare to the boy who automatically looks away. "see, I told you." he whispers to Junkyu.

"You're always cranky, it's probably the drinking habits as always." Jihoon sighs, Doyoung scoffs, grabbing Jihoon’s bag without any warning. He unzips the zipper, the fine noise irritating his ears as his eyes capture the sight of unopened soju bottles. They’re peach flavored, Doyoung’s favorite. “I can’t keep doing this for you, you know?” The older blonde reminds, Doyoung refuses to listen and removes it from the bag. He walks over to the kitchen to grab a cup full of ice, “Doyoung-ah, it’s worrying me. I may be failing physics but I won’t keep bringing you alcohol for homework answers.”

“It’s beneficial to both sides,” Doyoung answers back, opening the bottle and pouring it into the cup. “If you cared, you would have stopped once I asked the second time.”

Jihoon has no comeback for his sentence, he nods and has his mouth shut. He watches as Doyoung gulps a portion of the liquid in the cup, “Besides, it helps with a little getaway. It’ll only be temporary.”

“Yeah,  _ temporary. _ ” Junkyu emphasizes, “you're lightweight.”

Doyoung looks him dead in the eyes, “When has that ever stopped me?”


End file.
